


实验体

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 真无脑爽文，无逻辑无三观真出轨，真搞外遇慎点





	实验体

“我只是在研究他”  
“研究需要你和他接吻吗?”  
“那是在测验他对爱的认知，你不懂....索尔”  
“所以你就差和他上床了是吗?”  
“请你注意一下你的言辞”  
索尔的脸上火辣辣的疼，女人的巴掌印清晰可见的映在他脸上，大男人的眼眶里好像还含着泪，留下一个巴掌就走的女人是他的女朋友简，索尔自认为爱她爱的深沉，虽然他们工作忙到连实验室都走不出，简的工作是距离实验体最近的，她需要帮助实验体去了解人类的一些情感，但是其中好像出了些问题。  
索尔还是不敢相信简会因为一个实验体玩弄他的感情。  
索尔的工作是在电脑里输入一些代码，然后让那个有着许多针管的鱼缸运作，这也是为什么他对实验体没有太多情感，至少他不用每天对着那满是营养液的鱼缸，然后对一个什么都不懂的人谈感情。  
他在傍晚回实验室拿一些资料，该死的他一天忙透了，但是更让他恼怒的还在后头，他女朋友的办公室——就是实验体一号洛基所在的房间，那该死的灯还亮着。  
国家没有给他们太多经费，那些只会在大会上指手画脚的人完全不相信人和动物的基因能结合。  
索尔原本想着关个灯就感觉离开这里，然后回家泡个澡睡觉的，然而他看见眼前这一幕时就完全没了心情，他的女朋友正被一个下半身浸泡在水池里，皮肤上有着在发光鳞片一样的男人激吻着，男人抵着他女朋友脑袋的手，指间上还有着一层薄膜，简和他吻的正深，索尔看着就感到了一阵恶心。  
洛基看见了索尔，在吻着简的时候，索尔只能看见洛基的左眼正带着掠食一样凶狠的目光盯着他，接吻间，还停下来和简说了些什么，俩人的嘴边还色情的拉出了一条银丝，一定是在调情，索尔这么想着，因为她的女朋友居然没有拒绝洛基，反到主动吻了上去，就连手都环上了他的肩膀。  
索尔当机立断就冲了过去，心里咒骂着，把洛基从实验的水箱边推了下去，关上了水箱的门，默认洛基在水箱中敲打着，简和索尔在实验室中争吵着，洛基听不见他们在说些什么，不管是什么，那个叫索尔的人明显已经威胁到了简，那些黑而长的秀发围着他的周围在水中飘荡，紧皱着眉，用手拍打着玻璃，然后这些都是无用功。  
简走了，走之前给了索尔一巴掌，洛基有些庆幸，简没有因为这个高大的浑身散发着怒气的男人而受伤，索尔被一巴掌拍的冷静了下来，他就坐在洛基对面的椅子上，低着头看不见他的眼睛。  
实验室里只有他们俩个，这里温度很低，索尔一声不吭的坐着，安静的可怕，他在考虑，或者更确切的说在说服自己别去伤害那个实验体。  
过了一段时间后，他好像想通了，站了起来对着洛基说了一些什么，干涩的嘴唇一张一合，可洛基一句都没有听清。  
“就让你睡一觉吧”  
机器运转的声音越来越快了，索尔打开了睡眠系统，管道会通过插入实验体的皮肤注射让他安静下来的药物，同时也会有一些疼痛，这是索尔给他的惩罚。  
他原本想说服自己别这么干。  
洛基被这些机器运作的样子吓到了，针管从四方向他袭来，他能做的只有拼命的拍打着玻璃，就像之前每次一样，看着简的影子在眼前越来越模糊，那些针管一点点的刺入皮肤，血液会从中飘散出来，不过很快，那些冰凉的仿佛能吞噬他心脏的液体从那些针孔中流入体内，从他的手臂，从那飘散着的鱼尾臀鳍中注射。  
他不甘心，他要反抗，他要撕扯掉那些冰冷的针管从密闭的水缸中逃离。  
就在索尔踏出实验室第一步时，囚禁一般的水缸炸裂了，碎裂声让索尔迅速做出了防护的姿势，不过在下一秒，他就反应了过来冲进了实验室。  
洛基的身子上全是深度不一的伤口，最深的在鱼尾处靠近他最软的鱼鳞那，他躺在玻璃渣子上匍匐着，湿透了的黑发黏在脸颊旁，原本干净的身上黏满了碎片，冰冷的环境下他的皮肤泛起了一层绯红。  
索尔没有多想，洛基受伤需要专业的医务人员护理，如果不及时医治，伤口可能会因此化脓，技术还没有十分靠前的话他的实验体可能就会在他面前死亡。  
傲娇的洛基在求生欲的催化下开始不断的呼喊着索尔的名字现在只有索尔能救他。  
然而索尔也无能为力，水已经渗进主机了，大部分机器连着的最重要的部分已经损坏，更坏的可能性是在等一会，可能会爆炸，甚至是实验室自动封锁。  
“索尔....”开始洛基的呼吸还算匀速，原本冰凉的实验室温度开始升高了，因为有些设备的损坏，恒温系统也出现了故障，洛基待在索尔的怀里没有声音了，他体内的水正在被蒸发，可一样在实验室的索尔却只是有些出汗。  
“醒醒”索尔有些不知所措，他最多只会运转机器，可现在所有靠电的设备都坏了，他只能等待医务人员的到来，他从不知道一个实验体会这么虚弱，他想着必须要做些什么，为洛基争取一些时间。  
他从自己衬衫上私下了一块布，包裹住了loki最深的伤口，终于因为感受到了疼痛和一些莫名的快感的洛基有了一些反应，室温越来越高了，洛基原本对水的依赖就极强，现在唯一有水的地方——就只有索尔身上了。  
他像简吻他时那样，手勾上了索尔的肩，用着仅剩的力气，索尔不知道他要做什么，万一是自救呢?  
loki第一次接触到男人的皮肤，是粗糙的，没有女人的柔软，他在索尔身索取这，用他又长又灵活的舌头，在索尔的身上舔着。  
“不不不，洛基你在做什么”索尔想拉开他，可他抱的太紧，在他的脖子上到处舔这感觉实在太奇怪了，就在他想和洛基讲道理时，他的衣服早就被撩了起来，他的舌头从脖子处游走到胸口，像是不受控制了一般。  
洛基根本不知道他这样做会让索尔变的暴躁。  
不管索尔怎么租绕，他就像是长在他身上了一般，赶也赶不走。  
就连腹部下方，最接近胯部的地方，洛基都舔了个遍，舌头经过的地方就像是被电击了一般酥麻，索尔差点就沦陷了，不过他现在倒是理解简了，这个家伙简直是太诱人，索尔停止了这些可怕的想法，他绝对不能被洛基迷惑住，索尔可不会肏入一个有生殖隔离的生物体内。  
但是等到洛基拔下他的裤子，握上他的把开始舔的时候他就屈服了，洛基就像淫魔一般，用牙齿脱下了他的裤子，索尔真的怀疑他其实知道这是在做爱，但是洛基不仅在舔他的阴茎还会用力的去吸他，动作像是婴儿吸吮着奶嘴一般，用细长的舌头包裹住了阴茎的头部，然后用口腔的肌肉吸吮着，索尔原本阻止洛基深吞他性器的手，早就拉扯上了洛基的头发在他胯部上前后进出。  
索尔不是那种一下子就会射的家伙，如果他是，相信他，他早就死在这个诱惑人的家伙嘴下了，然而他的阴茎只是涨大了一倍，上面的水光全是出自洛基的嘴，然而让索尔感到快乐可不是洛基的目的，他只是缺水，非常的缺，就像他渴望简一直在他身边一样的那种渴望。  
“索尔...我好”渴，话还没说完，就被一个吻堵在了嘴里，索尔用舌头在他的口腔里乱搅和，唇齿之间唾液交合，洛基也生猛的吻了回去。  
昏暗的实验室地上，有着鱼尾的生物正和人类交合着，索尔的阴茎从洛基正面鱼尾的软鳞处插了进去，鱼鳞被推开，粉嫩的小穴收缩着从口中流着淫水，洛基第一次被进入，紧抱着索尔，指甲划破了他的后背，手指穿插在发间，嘴唇撕扯着嘴唇，唾液甚至会从中流出，滴到索尔的胸膛。  
人鱼被抱到了他的身上，索尔胯部不断向前顶着，洛基的嘴里不断呻吟出一下淫秽的词语，“你都是从哪学的?”索尔吻着洛基红肿的眼角，索尔进入时洛基甚至是断了声躲在他怀里颤抖，“简...啊嗬...简教我的”他的鱼尾不断的拍打着地面，但是碰撞的的声音依旧掩盖不住索尔阴茎下两个囊袋拍打在洛基身上的响声。  
“她是我女朋友你知道吗?”  
“女朋友是什么?”  
“她都叫你怎么勾引人了都没告诉你女朋友是什么?”  
洛基只是听出来索尔对简有了些怨念。  
“女朋友就是我喜欢她她也喜欢我都情况下的称呼，懂吗?”索尔有些惭愧，他一边操弄着洛基，坐着对不起简的事，却还要一边给洛基讲解简才是他的女朋友。  
“嗯..哈...”洛基有想认真听索尔解释，可是索尔就连解释都要在他体内边进出边讲，小穴传来的快感让他无法专心。  
“那..那简也喜欢我，她也是我女朋友对吗?”洛基抱着索尔，索尔操弄着他却让自己撑着地面，讲话时他只能喘着粗气，可又会被索尔说是在诱惑他，还说他就是个淫荡的实验体。  
这没有让洛基感到厌恶，反而是越调侃他他的快感越大，快感越大小穴收缩的越紧，这样一来索尔自己就越舒服，所以他们的做爱，除了啪啪声之外还多了好多放荡淫秽的词语。  
“简不是你女朋友”是我的...索尔没好意思说下去，虽然洛基不懂这些道理，可索尔自己就感觉到了越界后的纠结，洛基的小穴实在是勾的他不能自拔。  
“我爱她啊嗯...为什么...不行”紧致的小穴收缩时索尔被带到了制高点，性器上青筋暴起，摩擦着穴壁，滚烫的精液喷涌而出，但抽插依旧没有停止，峃口的褶皱都仿佛被烫平了一般，腹部微微隆起，洛基却还在泥泞着说要找简，简肯定是爱他的。  
随着索尔的高潮，洛基的快感也在不断增加，他说话的声音都带着哭腔，颤抖的手臂都快支撑不起自己的身体了，腹部痉挛的厉害，腰部随着高潮不断抽搐，索尔只感到吸着他阴茎的峃口一紧，他摸着洛基隆起的腹部时才发现鳞片下一个小凸起溢着白色浓稠的液体。  
洛基是双性，小凸起就是他的阴茎，索尔拔出了性器给洛基翻了个身背对着自己，之前操弄的是他的女穴，这次则要进入了他的后穴，索尔的手还在撸动着前面洛基粉嫩的小性器，洛基的屁股对着则对着他的阴茎，看起来淫荡极了。  
索尔服侍着洛基，自己用肉棒蹭着洛基的屁股，讲道理索尔认为洛基要是有一双腿，那绝对是史无前例的淫荡，他一定会把洛基的腿掰开好好看看他淫荡的遮挡住私处的样子，然后他自己则会毫不留情的推开他的手，用嘴肏哭他。  
邪恶的想法就在索尔的脑子里产生，而洛基空中还在不停的叫着简，“别叫她了，你都和我做过了，我们俩都没资格争了”索尔有些恼火，洛基什么都不知道，明明和他做了爱却还想着要争取简，这又怎么可能呢?  
“还不如我们俩凑合凑合?”索尔终于像是抛下了什么一样，胯部打桩机一般的动作越来越快了，肏入的深度也越来越深了，洛基叫的也越来越淫荡，他迷迷糊糊中听着索尔说话，他不明白这些道理，他一点都听不懂，但是他好像知道，只有要自己提起简索尔就会操的更用力一些。  
不知是欲望的推使，还是他对简的爱念，洛基的嘴里就开始重复叫着简的名字，索尔还是那样在洛基上面操弄着他，烦躁到暴躁的他开始拿洛基的臀部出气，虽然有着鱼尾却还是遮挡不住臀部丰满的样子，索尔之前在接近臀缝那咬了一口，到现在还清晰可见。  
随着拍打着臀部的声音，洛基的后穴收缩着，前面的女穴靠着冰凉的地名流淫水，索尔的阴茎被血肉包裹的恰到好处，第二次喷射，他握着自己的肉棒捏住了洛基的嘴，射了上去，绯红的脸上，苦肿的眼角边，全是他浓稠的黏糊糊的精液，洛基用舌头舔着，掉落在手臂上的精华。  
又像之前那样，吸吮上了索尔的肉棒，他感到奇怪，自己也有着形状一样的东西，也一样会喷这种白色的液体，可索尔的比他大好多，对着他胯部不断前进让洛基感到了莫名其妙的羞耻，脸颊粉红的样子又勾的索尔鸡儿绷硬....  
洛基被索尔抱在身上，全身滚烫只要一碰到地面小穴就会一下子收缩，索尔的棒子在里面就像是要被夹断了一样，索尔还是那么想的，如果洛基有了一双腿，他就直接把人压在桌子上肏了，和一个实验体做爱不仅让索尔有了前所未见的体验，但是他也没多好受，特别是对他胯部那个东西，洛基的口交技术并不好，有时牙齿磕碰到肉上就是让索尔深吸一口气。  
但是他会给洛基惩罚，碰到一次，待会操弄的时候就深入一次。  
他们在医护人员打的最后一声电话后结束了性爱，洛基被抱走了，索尔射的他穴内满是精液，鳞片自动闭合所以精液全部保存在了那里....  
索尔也是一身乱糟糟的，医务人员也猜到了发生了什么，却也没人知声。  
索尔在背负着对简的惭愧下终于和她分手了，洛基好像也对索尔产生了感情...  
在事情发生三个月后的一天中，索尔被告知他的实验体——怀孕了...


End file.
